Not Pets but Companions
by Cath-In-The-Box
Summary: An AU in which the turtles are small companions and are many of them, getting adopted and changing lives for good or something similar?


**Author: _Hello everyone! So, first of all this idea was inspired by an AU from another fandom, BittyBones Undertale by fucken-crybaby on tumblr, and I guess I wanted to give it a try but instead of UT being TMNT…let's just see how it goes, shall we?_**

* * *

«Tell me again why do I need one?» I asked, making sure my younger sister could see my hands as I signed to her before crossing my arms and huffing, that earning a laugh from her.

"Because your lonely, Whiskers" she said with a tone that was meant to be playful but had tints of worry lazed within it. "That and because you are getting older every passing minute"

«I'm 24, still young ,thank you» snapping my fingers to get her attention, I added «and I'm not lonely! I have you guys» at that , Maria stopped brushing her long untamable black curls before sighing and smiling, opening her arms at me, that action only making me go and hug her.

I loved my sister a lot, but seriously, she could worry so much to the point of being just a bit annoying.

Oh, but my mother was worst than her, so she was mostly forgiven.

"Now then, come on, get dressed and we can go see one of those little things! Oh, what were they called again?" She tilted her head while pushing me towards my closet so I could change from my pajamas into something outdoor yet still comfortable.

«Testubites» I managed to sign before stripping out of my clothes into a plain gray long sleeves T-shirt, black khaki pants and my lovable yet obnoxious neon pink sneakers that were a joke gift from my youngest brother, but the joke was on him, because I loved them and would wear them every other opportunity I could get.

"Right, what's with that name anyways? It totally isn't cute at all, it should be something more catchy!" I could only lift an eyebrow while she moved her hands, trying to come up with a name. It only ended up making her frustrated.

"I will come up with a name! Or I'll stop calling myself Maria Juana Martinez del Solar!"

I snorted at that and shook my head lightly, grabbing my house keys and making sure to hook them up so as to not lose them, didn't want to bust the window open again like last week, no sir.

Didn't want the police _again_ at my door.

«Lets just go» I waited for my sister, nodding when she locked the door for me. You see all my brothers had keys to my house (by that time I had completely forgotten about that detail), the same way I had keys to theirs, well, to my two older brothers and my parents house, in which Maria and my two youngest sibling still lived with them.

We were a really united family, whatever happened to one of us , the rest was there to take care of one or the stuff needed.

So it was no surprise the moment I sat in the passenger seat of my sister's car, I got a few texts from my youngest brother, Jason.

 **Jason** : herd ya was gonna get a lil petz brah

 **Jason** : kul, wat type u gettin'

 **Jason** : name it junourz

 **Jason** : *junior lol

I cringed at the way he wrote these texts, and Maria seemed to look at me with a little embarrassed smile of her own.

"Jason huh?" I just nodded and grumbled before answering him, I was not going to try and fix his grammar, I tried and it had failed miserably. "Just give him time, he'll get over it soon"

A lifted my eyebrows before staring at her flatly.

She ended up laughing while finally starting the engine and moving from my driveway to get to the road.

 **Whiskers** : It's not a pet, they're more of a companion.

 **Whiskers** : I don't know yet, I'll see when I get there.

 **Whiskers** : And no, I won't name them after you.

After that I got a few more texts from him, some from my mother and each from the rest of my family.

It was enough to distract me during all the way to the not so big yet not too small of a care center. Man was I perhaps a bit nervous coming there.

I mean, I could take care of the little testus fine, it was more of the deal that perhaps I wouldn't get along with one and I had just made my six month pregnant sister drive me in vain there.

And speaking of her, she turned around on her sit and smiled at me.

"Hey, they will adore you, Whiskers, you'll see that a few will want to even go home with you" the wink she gave me made me relax a bit more and smile, nodding before putting my phone on my pocket and getting out of the car.

Helping my sister, I let her grab my arm and with a mutual nod we walked inside the center.

And holy hell was it catching to the eyes, the place was filled with big and long tanks well secured to the walls (which by the way each wall was painted in blue, red, purple and orange) , clothing and other stuff that they would probably be needing.

But what got my attention was the few little guys walking, chatting or simply resting around the place, it was really amazing to see them just being themselves.

"Welcome to Hamato's Care Center, how may I help you?" A young red haired girl greeted us with a smile, one of the testus was sitted close by her, looking at us with a small pout, as if we had interrupted something.

"Awwwww oh my god, they are all adorable!" Before I could even do something, my sister had left my side and was cooing at the ones that came to greet her, forgetting completely about me.

Rubbing my hands together, I couldn't help but look a bit nervous. It was hard to communicate with others, especially when I really couldn't speak because of an accident years ago that injured the Broca's area of my head.

In the end I decided to write on my cell phone and make her read it.

At first she seemed confused but once she read what I had wrote, she understood and smiled. "Don't worry, its ok. Do you have a type in mind?" The testu had looked at my phone too and was looking at me now with curiosity, making me smile a bit.

{ _I want to know more about them actually}_

"Oh! Well, as you can see, in each colored wall there are descriptions of each type. If you read them but still aren't sure, don't be afraid to come to me, we can help, right, June?" The testu, which most of them seemed to be around 10-12 inches tall so far, nodded at the girl with a lovestruck smile on his face.

Aww that was really cute.

With a chuckle I headed first to the blue wall, noting a few things that was being sold, like tea and incense sticks.

A few of the testu there greeted me with such a polite manner I couldn't help but vow at the cuties , that seemed to make them nod in approval.

"L" Types

The responsible one.

Doesn't like when no one listens to them.

Likes to meditate, tea and incense.

Enjoys planning their activities most of the time.

Quite revengeful if someone hurts them or family.

'Family and responsibility above everything'

Really sneaky, most of the time tend to scare others without meaning to.

Has a tendency to 'discuss' or fight with the R type , either provoked or starting it.

When mad, tends to not talk between a day or a week, depending on the reason behind what made them mad/annoyed.

Huh, ok, so they seemed to be the type to be relax in some way and that was quite the thing that got me looking at the few that were still near me. What actually caught my attention was how they seemed to be wearing different clothes but had blue in it, were there like variants? Something to ask later.

With that I headed towards the red wall now, were I ended up finding my sister, who was sitting on the floor, a few of the testus looking at her, most of them wearing orange but there was a few of the other colors, except red, there was actually just one and he was the most attentive.

"R" Type

The protective one.

Has a tendency to bite, mostly when angry or being bothered (this applies mostly with the M types)

Likes to exercise and or fighting, a soft toy could be as good as a punching bag their size.

Doesn't usually take to well with the L type because of their 'leader' tendencies and will likely go against them and/or fight for that position.

Really good with knitting, sewing.

Likes the outside a lot, if not taken out constantly, they will escape for a few hours before returning home.

Scared of bugs, mostly cockroaches.

Enjoys spicy foods a lot.

Has a big sense of justice, they will protect/defend those in need or the ones they care for.

"-n't believe how amazing it was! Oh! Oh! And there was this other time when my oldest brother was-" I could hear Maria narrating a few stories from when we were younger and was doing her hand motions again, so into it. So far most of the little group that had been around her was shrinking with a few of the orange ones losing concentration before wandering somewhere else, the same with the other two color ones.

The only one that seemed to be really paying attention was that R type who was nodding lightly and inching himself a bit more towards her, looking at her face and then at her stomach, frowning a bit.

"Ya should be restin' somewhere more comfy than 'ere" his voice was a bit on the low side, but that was enough to caught my sister's brown eyes, looking at him before laughing a bit.

"Hahaha I'm fine, it's not to bad"

Despite that, the testu, who was by far a bit larger than the others, maybe around 14 inches, shook his head and insisted in her sitting somewhere better.

I made a little noise to get their attention and I swear to god I thought that testu was about to jump on me, growling and staying close to my sister.

"Don't worry, Whiskers is my brother, his by far the least dangerous human being" she grinned and extended her hand to grab my offered one before I started lifting her up.

«I like him, and I can be really mean» I signed and she rolled her eyes. By then the other little guys had left and the one in red was the only one left.

"Me too...a bit bossy but that makes me like him more" her eyes were shining and she looked down, brown eyes staring at golden ones. "Want to talk a bit more with me, please?"

Still a bit wary of me, he nodded and grabbing a bit of my sister's dress, he started walking towards a more private area where they could seat more comfortably.

With that over I decided to go check on the next wall, the purple one. Well, I tried but had to stop on my tracks when I notice a few small parts scattered around the floor, making me blink and crouch to better look at it, huh, they seemed to be pieces of something electronic? I couldn't tell, I wasn't much one with technology. I was 24 yeah but machines and I weren't compatible in anyway.

"Excuse me, sir! Please do not pick up anything!" A gentle voice ,a frantic one really, exclaimed, running my way were three purple themed testus coming forward, they were wearing some sort of goggles and carrying some kind of modified tools.

Staying still I just looked at them, biting my lip when they seemed to be happy that nothing was out of place.

"What have I told you of leaving your stuff in the ground?" A L type came around the corner, crossing his arms over his plastron, he was , like the rest of his type , wearing blue, but he had a blue bandana around his neck, black pants and light blue fingerless gloves "I do not wish to tell on you, especially you thre- oh, sorry, didn't mean to bother you Sir, were you talking to them?" It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me.

I shook my head a bit, more focused on how this testu had a scar over his right eye, making the gray in his eye more appealing, well to me.

Before he could ask something, he seemed to jump a bit on his place when he notice how the purple clad testus had ran away with the things that had been on the floor, making him huff in annoyance that they hadn't stayed longer for his scolding.

Silently snickering, I tried to maintain some type of control over it, but it was hard when the blue testu seemed embarrassed.

«You are so cute» couldn't help but sign towards him, thinking he wouldn't understand.

To my surprise he coughed a bit and looked away.

"I am not cute, the M ones are more so than me, if that is what you are looking for, Sir"

«You can understand sign language?» I never knew they could understand, that was kind of intriguing really!

"Yes, Sir, I studied it" he came a bit closer to me, looking around before moving his three fingered hands after I praised him «Thanks»

That got me smiling big at him. So far he was catching my eye and I was so enjoying the way we started talking about little things, mostly what he liked doing in the center, which was making sure the other testus were well behaved and not fighting.

In return I told him bits about my family, what I did as a job, which I was a chef in a good friend's restaurant and a part time babysitter of my nieces and nephews when their parents were busy.

"Are you expecting then?" He asked after a moment of silence between us, by this point he had let me hold him and was resting in my arms, perhaps a bit tense at being carried but each minute that passed he was relaxing a tad more.

At his question I tilted my head to the side, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"The young lady you came here with, the one talking to that R type" he clarified, making me a bit flustered at forgetting my sister. I shook my head and left him on top of a shelf to look at him.

«She is my sister, the third youngest» with that his eyes went wide before nodding, looking at the private area he had seen the testu and the human go.

Feeling he needed a bit of time to himself, mostly because he looked like he wanted to say something yet wasn't sure how to say it, I decided to read about the purple testus.

"D" Type

The creative one.

Loves reading. It doesn't matter what type of book it is, if it falls on their hands they will read it.

Will create little gadgets or repair small electric stuff.

Since they tend to focus too much on their 'work' , it's recommended that the owner remind them about food and sleep.

Doesn't like when someone, owner or not, touch their things or be bothered during their 'work'.

Enjoys anything that is sweet.

Depending on the variant of the D type, some of them won't wear clothing.

It's recommended to pair them with a L type. The R and M ones tend to nag o bother them a bit more.

Have a tendency to shock themselves most of the time.

At the last point , I laughed a bit, I just couldn't believe it, this turtles that were merely between 9 to 14 inches tall were some sort of workaholics. This testus were indeed something alright.

During that short time, my little companion seemed to snap out of whatever was on his mind with a shake of his head before looking at me, puzzled at seeing my shoulders shake a bit.

"Sir?" He seemed worried and it was my turn to shake my head, moving my hand in a gesture that told him I was fine, he didn't seemed convince but ended up nodding. "Have you decided then on what type you wish to take home?"

«Not yet, I still need to read the orange wall's description » nodding once more he looked away, again he was looking like something was on his mind. With a light tap of my finger on his head I got his attention.

«I like you, I would like to adopt you if you liked that» he seemed stunned at my suggestion and then, part of his green face turned a bit darker, was he blushing?

"Are you certain Sir? You have yet to interact with others types or variants of my own classification" yet he was hopeful, at least that was how his eyes were shining. "I wouldn't like to be in the way of others being adopted...besides, I'm not sure if they would be fine without me here checking on them."

I grinned at that. Was that what was worrying him? That had to be the most adorable thing he said so far.

«Take your time then, it's also your decision if you want to come with me» waiting for his signal to let me hold him, I left him on the floor, not before playfully pulling at his bandana, making him huff softly but give me such a small smile that just made me want him even more to be my companion.

"Then I will think about it."

«I'll wait for you on the entrance then if you decide to go with me» he nodded and before he said something else, there were some type of screaming and fighting over the blue area, making him shake his head, excusing himself before going to where the commotion was being held.

I once again laughed silently a bit at that and making sure nothing was around my feet, I headed towards the orange walls.

Maybe it was my reflexes when taking care of my ten nieces/nephews that saved me from the little balls of spit coming my way, which at the same time triggered some kind of bucket full of flour that fell on the place I had been just moments ago.

Lifting my eyebrows at that I heard some groaning and then someone shouting.

" Scatter!" After that there was a few laughs here and there, orange clad testus running away from their hiding places. I once again ended up laughing at that just to tilt my head to the side when a pair caught my attention, it was a D type kneeling in front of a testu that looked younger and smaller, holding their head, checking on it.

Worried I walked towards them and closed one eye when I notice how the young one was bleeding from their beak, small tears falling from their closed eyes.

"I told you to be careful" reprimanded the older testus, looking inside a satchel that was handmade to be carried by him, taking out tissue that he used to plug the nostrils. "You shouldn't even be inside with the older ones doing dumb things"

"Bud id geds boding oudside widh de oders" whined the young one, wiping the tears away with his three fingered hands. Of course that didn't seem to make the oldest happy, who shook his head and sighed before jumping slightly when he finally notice me, making himself small before standing up and making the young one stand up too.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cause you trouble Sir"

I shook my head and moved my hands, hoping it was a reassuring gesture. That was enough for the D type to blink and accommodate his little glasses in place, with the way his gold eyes were staring at me, it was as if he was analyzing me.

"Hedo!" The little one's voice made the two of us look at him, making the young one smile big before lifting his arms towards me. I smiled and with care got a hold of the 7' ½'' tall testu who grabbed my clothes , as to make sure not to fall from between my arms. "I lide you shoes! They ade deally pdedy!" Looking down at my sneakers , I grinned and patted his head softly.

"Ade you sick misted? Is that why can't you talk?"

"It's 'why you can't' and it's rude to ask questions like that" the other testu scolded the younger one who only stuck his tongue out at him, making me laugh a bit at how they interacted.

At that I checked the wall to read the info that was just right there.

"M" Type

The prankster one.

They are most of the time a little ball of energy, tends to explore a lot.

Recommended to take out so they can use their energy or will end up destroying stuff inside the house.

Loves watching TV, movies, reading comics and listening to music.

Enjoys being the center of attention.

Can be quite good at cooking. Beware though, they like making 'new' recipes and won't flinch at the idea of having others taste it.

Their main pranking victim, either is their owner or an R type.

Dislikes/hates conflicts. Tends to try and stop it, but if they can't, they either hide or look for help to solve the problem.

Do not let them watch/read/see horror related things, are prone to having nightmares.

Well, so far I was thankful it had been me who had been targeted and not my sister, it would have been hilarious but not nice.

A pull at my clothes and I was once more looking at my arms to see the orange clad testu staring back at me with big baby blue eyes.

Oh no, that was too much for my heart, the only thing I ended up doing was giving him another pet on his head, making him grin at me.

 _Why is it so hard to choose just one?_

"Uhm…" Our eyes went to the purple clad testu who took a long breath before letting it go. "Sorry for being bold, but by any chance are you...mute?"

"Mute?" Taking the tissues out of his nostrils, the young one made sure that he wasn't bleeding any longer before pointing next to the older testu so that he could be checked once more.

Just as I nodded the D type started explaining to the young one.

"Ooooooh, I'm sorry Mister! I didn't know" smiling I took my phone and typed something so they could read it.

" _Don't worry ,are you fine?_ That's what he is asking"

"Oh! I'm totally fine! Nothing I can't take!" The young testu pointed at himself, proud of being 'tough', of course that earned a giggle from me.

After that I decided to chat with the two of them.

The little M type was so chatty, he would talk about the things he did there and what he would like to do if he was adopted, like go to the museum, because the D type at his side had read him about dinosaurs and he really wanted to see the skeletons.

On the other hand the older testu , was a bit shy but would tell bits about himself and how he was more into taking care of others and teaching them about anything that would be good in the future.

We would of kept talking more about hobbies and what we liked to watch or read, but the same big R type testu walked towards us, making me blink and look at him.

"She askin' if ya already chosen, she didn't say but she's feelin' tired" he frowned at me and before I could even write something for him to read, he started walking away.

"Rude, he could've of waited for an answer" shaking his head, the purple clad testu just sighed before looking at me and them at the young one. "So...I guess you will be taking him home?" Despite the smile and the pat in the shell at the young one, the D type seemed sad.

"No! I want to go with you too!"

"I don't think is possible, it is almost 87% that most people take either one of us, the 7% being two of us and the 6% just not taking anyone really"

I touched the older ones cheek to get his attention so he could read what was written.

" _I wouldn't mind taking the two of you really, I like you and if you want, I will take really good care of you, promise_ … Are you su-"

"Yay!" I had to suddenly juggle with my phone when the young testu jumped at my arms, making me hug him against my chest while having this luck that I was kneeling, so my phone didn't have too much of a big fall. "Oops, sorry!" Yet he just giggled ,not one bit sorry, of course I couldn't really be mad, my phone was old enough that if it actually broke, I wouldn't really care.

"If you are indeed sure, I would like to suggest some things for us before going" the D type said while grabbing my phone and making sure it still worked before going towards me , waiting for something to happen.

It took me a moment before it clicked and I gently carried him too between my arms, of course I couldn't see his face darkening in embarrassment.

With that and doing a bit of juggling I manage to grab all the necessary things they would need or that they liked, of course my wallet was going to cry a bit but I did have money saved in an account from years of working and being gifted with it at birthdays and Christmas, you know, it was quite nice having a big family most of the time.

By the time we came to the red headed girl, I had my arms full of stuff from three sections, the M type above my head and the D type clinging to my shoulder.

"Why don't you buy the whole store while you're at it huh?" Maria's voice was teasing despite she herself having a lot of stuff for her red clad companion.

I stuck my tongue out, leaving the stuff on top the desk, breathing a sigh of relieve, my hands getting a hold of the purple clad testu so he wouldn't fall.

The red headed seemed so happy while she checked on the items after giving us some papers to make the adoption complete, talking with the testu that were happy to go with us. That made my sister and I happy to hear that.

Yet I couldn't help but be a bit crestfallen when I didn't see the L type there, in the end did he decided to not come with me? I was already buying stuff for him, maybe I had been a bit to rush on thinking he would want to go with me.

Just as I was about to stop the girl in checking the blue items, a light tap to my leg made me look down, eyes widening when I saw him! He came!

He did looked a bit ashamed but I just bent down and got a hold of him, smiling big at him before kissing the top of his head in a rush of affection.

"S-sorry for taking a bit more time, sir, I was simply making clear a few rules before I went with you" awww, of course he would do something like that, he did gave that vibe of responsibility. I nodded and signed to him about the other two that were going to be living with us as well.

He looked at them and gave a small smile before frowning at the R type that was also frowning at him in return.

"Ya kiddin' me, ya gettin' adopted?"

"I should be saying that about you"

"What's that sup-"

My sister poked her testu in the cheek and that made him silent, looking at her with a confused expression while rubbing his cheek. "Wha was _dat_ for?"

"Don't fight with him, Gus, you are really more like cousins now, right?" She looked at me for reassurance, I just nodded but I couldn't help but ask.

«Gus? Really Maria?»

She pouted while giving me all the plastic bags with everyone's stuff inside, she herself carrying the M type and then making sure the other three testu where holding to her while she walked back to the car. "He liked it and so did I! Nothing wrong with that name" she said her goodbyes and I just sighed but smiled anyway, nodding my head too in a 'bye' way.

"Don't forget to come every three weeks to check on their health!" The girl reminded us while waving good bye.

I thought at that time that things would be quite easy while getting inside my sister's car and holding my new companions in my lap.

Boy was I never expecting things to change.


End file.
